Sonic Drabbles
by SpeedyShadows
Summary: Drabble #3: Sonic laid in his bed and stared up at his ceiling thoughtfully. He didn't have feelings for Amy, did he? She was just a friend that had feelings for him. That didn't mean he felt the same way... Right?
1. One More Day

**One More Day**

A Sonic Drabble

_No_, Sonic scolded himself. _I'm not gonna cry._

He swore to himself he wouldn't cry. He told himself this before he even walked into the parking lot of the cemetery.

"I'm not gonna cry. I'm gonna walk in there, place the flowers on the ground, and leave. Maybe say a few words; but I won't cry." That was what he told himself, yet here he was: tearing up and he hadn't even reached the burial's gate. He was weak; just pathetic. He couldn't stop his own bodily functions. Heck, he couldn't even stop her from jumping in front of the bullet. If only he was paying attention, there was a chance he could have saved her life. He could have gotten hit with the bullet instead of her. He would have been the one six feet under, not her.

_Stop it Sonic_, he scolded to himself once again. _Remember what Tails said._

"Sonic, you can't keep blaming everything that happens in the world on yourself. She chose to jump in the way of the bullet. That wasn't your fault." Tails had said the next day after the two had returned from the hospital. That was the day Tails and the rest of his closest friends had began planning the funeral, the one that Sonic didn't go to.

He couldn't go.

He couldn't walk in there like everything was okay. He couldn't go in and put on a show to prove to others that he was coping just fine.

Not after something like that.

This wasn't something he could laugh off. This wasn't a joke. Someone was _dead_; gone forever, buried underground and all.

After something like this, one would only want to curl up in a bed and cry. They'd lay in that same bed for weeks until someone who actually cared came to help them get their life back on track. That was exactly how Sonic felt at the following moment. _He_ wanted to curl up in his bed and cry. _He_ wanted to lay in that same bed until someone came to help him get his life back on track.

He couldn't go in there.

He _wouldn't_.

She didn't deserve this.

She did nothing wrong.

But life was like that; people getting punishments for nothing.

Sonic took one step closer to the gate. His foot shakily moved forward. His heel was back on the ground and that was when he realized he was overreacting. He couldn't even take a step forward. He could go into space with the weight of the world on his shoulders and the fate of the world in his hands fearlessly, but couldn't walk into a cemetery. What kind of hero was he? He took a deep breath and raised his foot once more.

He couldn't do it.

Just like yesterday.

And the day before that.

And the past three years.

Once again, like a hobby, Sonic dashed away from the cemetery's gate. Only one good thing came out of this; he had gotten the closest as he had ever gotten in years.

_Sorry Ames_, he thought. _My visit is gonna have to wait another day._


	2. Just a Normal Day

Just something I thought of while I was bored. Also, I won't be updating my story in a while — although its been taking forever already — because of my head. I have so much ideas up in there that I just can't seem to focus on one! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Just a Normal Day**

A Sonic and Amy Drabble

Today was perfect for Sonic to relax and be entertained by the scenery. The sun shun brightly while children ran up and down Station Square. Their laughter echoed through the summer's breeze, leaving a smile on the hedgehog's face. The fact that people were able to enjoy themselves without having to fear attacks to the city.

Yup, everything was calm.

"SSSSOOOOONNNNIIICCC!"

Here we go again.

Sonic jumped to his feet, a smirk across his face. He knew just who that was and just what to do in situations like this. He looked back to see a pink hedgehog charging at him at full speed.

Of course, it was her.

His fangirl. His stalker. His closest friend.

His crush.

But of course he wouldn't let her know that. She could never know.

Not until it was safe. So for now, he'd just run.

People walking down the street jumped at the loud echo of the sound barrier being broken. Debris, dust, and littered items drifted throughout the air as a blue blur sped by. Soon after, a pink blur passed by, heading in the same direction.

"Get him Amy!"

"Go Amy!"

"Catch that speedster!"

Many strangers cheered on the pink blur and watched as the blurs continued to run off into the distance. A smile came across Sonic's face as he looked behind him to see Amy a few feet away from him, catching up with each second passing. Her jade green irises met his emerald-green, a smile growing across her muzzle.

"Get back here Sonic!" She shouted playfully.

Yup, just a normal day.


	3. Happy Valentine's Day

Just a little something I came up with for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day**

A Sonic and Amy Drabble

Sonic and Knuckles dashed down Station Square, pushing and shoving each other to get ahead. A satchel rested on both their shoulders and flapped in the wind behind them. Pedestrians watching the blue hedgehog and red echidna in confusion as they raced down the street.

"I need to get her that gift!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to die if I don't!"

"And I'm gonna be crushed by a giant _hammer_! At least Rouge will spare you! Amy will _destroy_ me if I don't get her this gift!"

"Well that's just too bad!"

It was Valentine's Day and Sonic and Knuckles had their eyes on the same gift. It was a beautiful, silver necklace with a ruby-red gem. It didn't seem like much to them but Amy and Rouge had stared at it for over an hour the day before. They were pretty much in love with it.

The sound of the door slamming against the wall of the jewelry shop owner caused the owner to jump a few inches in the air. His attention was quickly brought to Sonic and Knuckles trying to squeeze their way through the door.

"It's mine!" Sonic growled.

"No, it's _mine_!" Knuckles growled back. The two were usually pretty close but at the moment, there was no ounce of friendship between the two: only hate. Once getting through the door, the two quickly dashed up to the counter.

"That necklace please!" The two yelled in unison, pointing at the necklace in the window before shooting each other a glare. The shop owner laughed.

"Same gift? Alright, I think I know how to settle this," he said before walking over the necklace. He took it off the stand before bringing it back over to the two mobians. The two watched his movements intently while in slight confusion.

"Now," the owner started. "Who has 1,000 rings?"

Knuckles immediately took out a large amount of rings from his bag. A smirk came across his lips at the amount before him. A shocked look than appeared when the owner counted them up and then shook his head.

"This is only 800 rings," the owner stated. Sonic smirked before shooting his red rival a smug look.

"Looks like you don't have enough ol' buddy," he stated, matter-of-factly. He took his bag and held it over the counter upside down. Sonic's mouth hung open before Knuckles burst out into laughter.

"You don't have enough either!" He howled. He turned to the owner. "Shouldn't I get it since I have the closest amount?"

The owner put a finger to his lips. "I guess that does make sense... Oh, alright."

He collected Knuckles' rings and then handed the echidna the necklace. Knuckles placed it in his bag before smirking at Sonic, whose mouth was still hanging open as he stared at the counter.

"See ya later _ol' buddy_," Knuckles mocked before walking out the store. The shop owner watched him walk out before looking back at the frozen blue hedgehog.

"I'm sure there's something else you can buy for the girl," the owner assured. Sonic dropped to the floor, his mouth now closed but his eyes were wide.

He couldn't believe it.

He had forgotten to bring... _the money_.

He looked up at the sky and shouted the cliché, dragged out word that every person a bad situation like this would yell.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm gonna die," Sonic repeated for about the 50th time as he laid across the couch of Tails' Workshop. He looked up at the two-tailed fox before him that was giving him an odd look. The blue hedgehog threw his head back into his hands.

"Sonic, no you're not." Tails reassured. "Why would Amy kill you if she loves you? That makes absolutely _no_ sense."

"Tails, she's could be here any minute now from shopping! What gift could I possibly give her other than that necklace? That was the only thing that I've seen her actually give her attention to other than me!"

"Did you _not_ hear a word I just _said_?"

"What do I _do_ Tails?!"

Tails face-palmed before sighing in frustration. What was the point of trying? Obviously, wasn't going to listen to him unless he gave him advice.

"Alright, fine. I have an idea," Tails stated. Sonic's head immediately shot up. He was desperate for a good gift. "But you won't like it."

"What is it? I'll probably do it."

"Confess your love for her."

Sonic almost choked on the air. That was practically impossible but knowing the blue blur, he had made it possible. He looked up at the sea-blue eyed kitsune before him, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Are you _crazy_?! I have no love for Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails shot him an unconvinced look.

"Sure, and that's why your blushing," the two-tailed fox dragged on sarcastically. "So we're telling lies now, are we? Fine then. I'm stupid."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I don't have feelings for A-you know what. Forget it. I'm going to my room."

Before Tails could even protest, the blue hedgehog dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Tails shook his head. He walked up to the stairs and yelled, "You can't handle the truth!"

"_Shut up_!" Sonic yelled back. A smirk came across Tails' lips before heading back down to his basement to work on his machines.

Sonic laid in his bed and stared up at his ceiling thoughtfully. He didn't have feelings for Amy, did he? She was just a friend that had feelings for him. That didn't mean he felt the same way...

Right?

_But didn't she at least deserve an explanation?_ Sonic thought. _She's been chasing after me since she was eight. Now, she's sixteen and still has a crush on me after all those years of ignoring her._ Sonic kicked his legs off the side of his bed so he sat with his legs hanging off. Amy deserved at least some closure. The blue speedster dropped so much hints on him liking her and not liking her and yet she still stood by him.

She deserved something.

"Tails, Sonic! I'm back! I also brought Chili Dogs and mint ice cream!" By the time the word "Chili" escaped Amy's mouth, Sonic was halfway down the stairs. Once reaching his destination, he looked to see Tails running from the basement and towards the pink hedgehog. She giggled as the two embraced her tightly.

"Wow, now I know how my hugs feel." She laughed. The sound made Sonic want to just hug her tighter. That laughed was one thing that he absolutely loved about her.

Wait, _what_?

"I know, I'm awesome. Now please, let _go_!" Amy said. Sonic and Tails let go and Tails almost immediately ran over to Amy's bags. Sonic stood and watched as Amy laughed at Tails digging through the bags in search for his favorite flavored ice cream. She looked so pretty when she was happy.

_Snap out of it Sonic_, he thought angrily. _You don't have feelings for her._

"Are you gonna eat your present Sonic?"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at what Amy had outstretched to him. It was a Chili Dog wrapped with a neatly tied bow. He looked back up to see Amy tilt her head and smile.

"I know its your favorite. It's the only thing I've every seen you eat in less than five seconds," she joked. Sonic cracked a smile before taking the food out of her hand. He took off the bow and wrapped it around his wrist. Just before he took a bite, a thought appeared in his head.

He still had no present for her.

A wave of guilt came across him as he looked at Amy's eager expression. Here he was about to enjoy his gift when he didn't even get her anything. Wait, had anyone even gotten Amy anything? Was he the only one who thought of giving her a gift?

"Ames, did you get anything for Valentine's Day?" Sonic asked softly as he moved the chili-covered hot dog from near his mouth. A look of sadness came across Amy's face before she smiled sadly.

"No, but it's not like anyone likes me anyway. But it doesn't matter. As long as people know I love them, I'm perfectly fine," she reassured. Sonic stared in sympathy. She was so selfless that it was almost unbelievable. Nobody got her anything and yet she was still able to walk around with a smile and give everyone gifts. For that, Sonic would give her a gift that she would never forget.

"Hey Tails," Sonic called, looking over Amy's shoulder. Tails looked up, mint ice cream smeared all over him mouth and a spoon hanging out his mouth.

"Hmm?" Tails managed to get out.

"Looks like I am gonna take your idea after all." Tails smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"What in the world are you guys talking about?" Amy asked. Sonic brought his attention back to her and smiled. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him.

"Amy. You are the most selfless, kind, appreciative, and caring person I have ever met in my life. You always worry about others and barely even have time to care for yourself. It's amazing how much patient you have with everyone else and I," Sonic explained. Amy stared in confusion.

"Just what are you trying to say Sonic?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is.. I love you Amy Rose," Sonic concluded before pulling Amy in for a kiss. She immediately fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. He brought his arms to her waist and pulled her closer. The two soon pulled away and Amy hugged him.

"Thank you Sonic," she whispered, a tear cascading down her cheek. Sonic wiped it away with his thumb.

"For what?"

"For making my dreams come true."

The sound of clapping made the two turn towards where Tails stood. It turns out Tails wasn't the only one there. Out of hiding spaces came Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow.

"It's about time," Shadow grumbled, his well-known frown on his face. Cream and Rouge ran over to Amy and embraced her. Knuckles and Silver walked over and gave him a fist bumps. Amy shot Sonic a soft smile and he smirked.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ames," he said before planting a kiss on her cheek. Amy smiled before pecking him on the lips.

"Same to you Sonic."


End file.
